Forum:Angelle Gillette - WIP
Full Name: Angelle Rose Gillette Gender: Female Age: 13 DOB: June 4th, 1999 Nicknames: Rosa (by her nanny/maid/guardian/protector), Gillie (by her best friend, Nick), Princesa (by her mom or dad), and Belle (by mostly her dad) Family: Father: Dontelle Gillette (Combat Master Magician). Mother: Crista Gillette (Animal Charmer Magician). Nanny/Maid/Guardian/Protector: Izabell Sanchez (Healer Magician). Pet(s): Lycus, a silver wolf/husky hybrid with green eyes. Type of Magician (options): Animal Charmer, Necromancy, or Elemantalist. Weapons: A silver sharp sword with her name carved in hieroglyphs at the handle, turns into her wand. Her sword was given to her as a necklace with a wolf charm and when she press the wolf, it turns into her sword. Appearances: She has fair skin, long straight, blonde, brownish hair and bright blue eyes. She usually wears sleeve-less shirts with pictures or designs on it, black or some other colored leggings, and black flat shoes. She always wears her necklace with a wolf charm, a friendship bracelet given by her best friend, and wears combat boots with jeans and a blouse when she has to run, jump, climb, or whatever. She's in between a girly girl and a tomboy, so she doesn't really like dresses or skirts that much, but still loves the colors pink and purple. Angelle always wears her necklace and bracelet no matter what and when she loses them, she searches frantically like it depends on her life, which it does. Personality: She is usually kind, sweet, and gentle, she acts very mature and hates getting in giant trouble. Angelle is mostly shy when you first meet her and mumbles a lot when she first meets you, after awhile she won't be shy and warms up to you. When she's nervous or scared, she finds the comfort of animals or her wolf charm, and when she realizes she made a mistake, she covers it up by being rude or cheeky. Sometimes she can be a mean, rude, and hurtful person if angered or provoked, she uses violence when you really pick a fight with her or hurt innocent people or animals. She loves animals very much and can't stand watching people neglect and abuse them without her trying to stop them. She is half French and half Mexican, surprisingly, she doesn't know how to speak French or Spanish, only perfect fluent English. 'History for Animal Charmer:' Angelle was raised and born in Paris, France. Both her parents were magicians and met in a museum, they both were scientists and they studied Eygpt or other kinds of artifacts. When they first met, they were just friends and then after many times going on dates, her father proposed to her mother on her birthday, November 24th. At least a year later, Angelle was born and her father gave her a necklace with a wolf charm for her first birthday. Not knowing she was a magician at the time, Angelle would always talk to animals she sees and her parents just see her babbling, rather than speaking to animals.Discovering that Angelle was going to be an animal charmer, her father insisted to teach Angelle about magic and spells, but her mother didn't want Angelle to learn and become a magician and instead lead a normal life. Angelle discovered her powers when she was five and at the park, this little bratty girl was near Angelle when she was building a sandcastle in the sandbox. The little bratty girl kept on screaming and shouting at Angelle to stop making sandcastles in her sandbox, but Angelle ignored her. Then the little girl kicked Angelle's sandcastle and got a bucket of sand and dumped it all over Angelle! Angelle was furious and lunged herself at the girl, they landed near an ant hill, which was filled with fire ants and Angelle saw them. Something strong over came her and she said some strange words out loud and the fire ants started to march over and climb on the now scared bratty girl. Still under Angelle's grip, the fire ants covered half of the girl until Angelle's parents came, said some strange words, and left, leaving a dazed and sleepy bratty girl lying on the floor. Angelle didn't realize at the time what she did until her nanny, Izabell came to her room with her parents and they started to explain. Being a young kid, you wouldn't understand and just think it was a game, but Angelle understood it all and knew she had to control her powers and anger. Then her father told her to press her wolf charm on her necklace that was given to her when she was one and when she pressed it, it transformed into a silver, sharp sword with her name carved in hieroglyphs at the handle. Her mother then told her that she was an animal charmer magician, meaning she could control and speak to animals, Angelle couldn't believe this, but she did. Over the years, her parents and nanny taught her everything they knew about magic, spells, potions, and helpful tips. They were a happy family with her best friend, Nick, a mortal keeping their secret to himself. Until one night, when Angelle was barely thirteen, some of the chaos monsters came charging and destroyed their house. Her nanny, Izabell, prevented her from trying to fight the chaos monsters and led her out of the house without being detected by the monsters. They jumped into a taxi cab and drove away, and as they drove farther and farther away, Angelle could hear the chaos monsters saying, "Come back here, Blood of the Pharoh!" She looked at Izabell for an answer, and she meekly told Angelle that she was a descendant of King Tut. Angelle muttered, "Oh great." and they went to the 14th Nome. When they got there, they found out that the chaos monsters killed Angelle's parents, luckily they didn't kill her wolf/husky hybrid, Lycus and she found comfort in him by crying and hugging him at the same time. From that day on Angelle swore never to give mercy to chaos, help them, and only destroy them every chance she got. 'History for Necromancy:' Angelle, who was five, didn't know she was a necromaner and people would always see her talking to nobody. They thought she had an imaginary friend and didn't think it was much of a big deal, but it was for something was planninng to take Angelle. Her parents, who were both magicians, knew she was a necromaner when she told her parents that she was talking to her late grandmother, Elinor, who died two years ago. They were worried for who Angelle would talk to because there were evil spirits lurking in the shadows. Angelle talked to people who died long ago and used to live in their house in Paris, France. There was an old man named Keith Husber, who treated Angelle like she was his own granddaughter, Angelle loved him very much and always talked to him about her day and her wolf/husky hybrid, Lycus. Other spirits that used to live there too, would visit Angelle because she was such a cute and sweet little girl, her favorite spirits were a young lady named Georgia Yonder, an old lady named Francie Tolero, and a big German Shepard named Hiro, who sacrificed himself to save his family in a fire. One night, Angelle heard footsteps coming towards her bedroom door, not being afraid of ghosts and spirits, she opened the door and welcomed the spirit. But Angelle had a weird feeling over coming her, telling her to "Run!", but she ignored it. She watched as the spirit form into a figure, a figure of an ancient-looking man with a crooked, devious smile. "Hello, Angelle, nice to finally meet you!" The ancient man croaked. Angelle was a little afraid o the spirit and was surprised she was, she nodded and put her hands behind her back. She felt Hiro, the late German Shepard, put his head on her hands, she felt reassured and smiled. Angelle talked to the ancient man and felt for her necklace, she was starting to feel dizzy and agitated, and realized the ancient man was holding a gold locket with greenish black smoke fuming out of it. Before she could stifle a cry, she was sucked into the locket which led into the Duat. "Welcome to the Duat, Blood of the Pharoh!" The ancient man's voice shrieked. Angelle was terrified and saw monsters swarming around her, Izabell, her nanny sensed something wrong and went to her parents. They checked Angelle's room and found the locket almost closing shut and heard Angelle's cry for help. Her father said a spell to keep the locket from closing and tied a rope around his waist, he told his wife and Izabell to hold on it with dear life and pull when he signaled to. Her father searched through the Duat and found Angelle crying with monsters almost swarming around her, he said several spells and the monsters turned to sand. He grabbed Angelle and as they were being pulled, Angelle saw the ancient man scream in anger as they escaped. After what happened, Angelle's parents and Izabell taught her everything about magic, spells, potions, and about everything else they knew. Angelle grew older and older, until one night the same spirit who tried to take her, came with reinforcements and tried to take her again. Trying to battle with her wand, Izabell carried her away and they drove to the fourteenth Nome for protection. After many hours, they told Angelle that the spirits, who also brought monster, have killed her parents, except for her wolf/husky hybrid, Lycus. She cried while hugging Lycus and vowed to destroy the evil, the chaos, and the destructive every chance she got. 'History for Elementalist:' FINISH SOON Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 20:57, May 7, 2012 (UTC)